Lovers Even Through Death
by CharmingBecca
Summary: A follow-up to Best Friends... And So Much More. After things get more serious between Cole and Phoebe, a tragic event sets them back again.


Ok, so I was sorta low on inspiration and I needed a break from my usual dramatic stories. (Meaning it may be a while before the second chapter of 'To Live Again' to be up.) So as I sit here hanging with my brother's friend (because my brother fell asleep and we already put lipstick on him, so we are bored), I thought that I would write a sequal to 'Best Friends.. And So Much More'. And as always, it's late and there is no coffee anywhere around here. So this may suck! You've been warned!!! 00 And, oh yeah, the title may be misleading!  
  
Lovers Even Through Death  
  
Phoebe sat on Cole's couch reading a book. Her entire evening of just spending time with Cole was completely thrown out the window when he gave her a new book to read. So now, instead of cuddling and making others sick with the arguing about which was better, they were cuddling and Phoebe was reading. Cole nearly laughed at how rediculuas they must have looked then.  
  
"Pheebs...", Cole said, almost asked.  
  
"Huh?", she answered as she continued reading the book.  
  
"Plan on talking with me at all?"  
  
"Why? Had anything specific on your mind?" She looked up at him from her book. "Something on your mind?"  
  
Cole cleared his throat, shifted in his seat, and cleard his throat again. He squirmed some more, and it was becoming painfully obvious that he was nervous about something. "Ugh, well, you see."  
  
"Cole?", Phoebe stated frantically. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Ugh, no. Something right.. Sort of. I was just thinking that maybe you might want to sort of move in with me... If you wanted to. And I would completely understand if you didn't want to. I mean-"  
  
Phoebe's head was tilted up to face Cole. She brought a finger above herself and placed it on his lips to shut him up. "Of course I would like to move in with you..." She kissed him even though her finger was still on his lips. It wasn't long before they found themselves in the bedroom celebrating the new decision...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, well. Look who's finally home.", Piper said as Phoebe made an entrance into the kitchen. "Have a good time last night at Cole's?"  
  
Phoebe smiled disgustingly happy, and Piper stopped her right then. "Yeah. And he and I had a very interesting conversation."  
  
"Really? About what?" Piper poured her sister some coffee.  
  
"Well.. It was decided that I would move in with him."  
  
Piper looked up at her sister in shock. She dropped the coffee pot, and broke the mug also. She didn't even look down at the mess when the unmistakable sound of valuables breaking sounded. It was a few minutes of Piper blinking and stammering before she managed to get a few sentances out. "He, he what? I mean, you what? When?"  
  
Phoebe shrugged in her ignorance. "I don't know. As soon as possible?"  
  
"Phoebe, you can't do this. Not with the Source out there. You need to wait! We need the Power of Three under one roof! What happens if we're attacked and we can't get a hold of you? How are we suppose to get to you fast when we're in danger?"  
  
"Chill... What about Leo? He can orb us and everything. And I can't think of a good reason not to move in a.s.a.p. I mean, are we going to let being witches stop us from having normal lives? I mean, it's not like Cole doesn't already know about this. He's probably going to be ten times worried about me-us. Whatever. Don't worry.. I promise that we will talk about this before we actually do it."  
  
"Pinky swear promise?"  
  
"Cross my heart and hope to die!"  
  
"Stick a needle in your eye."  
  
"Shake your bottom if you got 'em!", the girls said in unision as they slapped their hands together.  
  
"We should grow up.", Piper concluded.  
  
"Most definiatly." Phoebe stood up, kissed Piper's cheek, and left the room without any more questions or conversation.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So? What do your sisters think?", Cole asked later that day as they were talking over the phone. "Were they thrilled? Were they mad?"  
  
"They were worried about the Source. They think that it's not safe and that I'll get hurt. Basically a bad idea."  
  
"I can't say I disagree.", Cole answered. "But I still want to live with you."  
  
"I know. You will. I just need to convince my sisters that everything will be fine."  
  
"Will it? Do you think it will be?"  
"Of course I do. Cole, all I know is that I love you. And if I can't trust in that or believe in that, then what do I have? I'm nothing without you. And know you'll be a little closer to me."  
  
"God, I love you."  
  
"I love you, too. I'm going to go now. I'll call you tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah. I'm sure you'll call me later or come to see me or something."  
  
"Probably right.. Ok, but I really need to go now. Jurors just came back in."  
  
"Ok. Bye!"  
  
"Bye!" Cole turned off his cell phone, and Phoebe heeard a small tone endlessly going. She layed down on the bed and turned on her radio. She started to tune it to a different station, because she found herslef unable to sleep while thinking of Cole or not being with him. It frightened her that she became so dependant and so hooked on one person, yet it comforted her to no end.  
  
She soon fell asleep thinking about Cole, impossible I know, but she did. She didn't wake up 'till later that night when she was dreaming of Cole. But just those few minutes were enough to drag her out of bed and down the stairs to the kitchen. She pulled out a bag of cookies and poured herself a glass of cold milk, all the while still thinking about Cole.  
  
Huh... Cole, she sighed. She never thought it to be possible for her to be so much in love with someone. Especially someone so much more... perfect then she was. He seemed too good to be true, and yet all she could think was how incrediably right this felt. Her thoughts were interupted by a scrambling sound heading to the kitchen: someone was up.  
  
"Hey, Pheebs.. Piper told me the great news.", Prue said as she entered. "What are you doing up so late? Or early, as the case may be..."  
  
"Thinking of Cole... Of course."  
  
"Having second thoughts about moving in with him?" She grabbed a carton of ice cream and started eating out of it next to Phoebe. "Not so sure you want to go through with it?"  
  
"No! I'm positive about moving in with him! I'm thinking about how perfect he is."  
  
"Perfect? We've known him a long time. And they're have been a few times I wouldn't call him perfect!"  
  
"Like when?", Phoebe asked in shock.  
  
"Like when he got drunk and showed up here in the middle of the night! Then, the next morning, he completely avoided you and wouldn't talk to you for a week!"  
  
"Yeah, ok.. So there are a few times when he could be better. But he is always just so... wow! You know him. You like him. You know how great he is... I'm very happ with him. I'm happy being with him. I love him more then anything else!"  
  
"I know, hunny. I'm not putting him down or anything.. We all love him very much. Chill, woman."  
  
"Get a band-aid."  
  
Prue looked at her sister confused and said, "What?!"  
  
"Joke. Read it in the book that Cole gave me earlier. Speaking of which... I left it at his apartment. Shoot. I have to go get that really soon.."  
  
"Chill. Three in the morning. You can get it tomorrow." Prue put the lid on the ice cream carton and put it back in the freezer, the spoon into the sink. She kissed her sister's head and said, "Going back to bed. See you tomorrow." Just as she said she would, she left the room, leaving Phoebe with her thoughts of Cole.  
  
She checked the clock every five minutes for a half hour, wanting to call Cole. Finally she decided to do it anyway. She picked up the phone and dialed the familiar seven digits. It rang six times before he picked up.  
  
"Who the hell is calling at three in the morning?"  
  
"Sorry, wrong number..."  
  
"Phoebe? What are you doing? It's three o'clock in the morning!"  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"Three o'clock!"  
  
"We've established that."  
  
"Why are you calling me at three in the morning? Not that I'm not happy about it."  
  
"Yeah, I know. You love me. Blah, blah, blah.. I missed you."  
  
"Well, I miss you, too, but I also miss my bed."  
  
"I can't sleep without you."  
  
Cole smiled and felt his heart stop. "Really?"  
  
"Yes. I woke up and was thinking about you and couldn't fall back asleep. So I called you after about forty-five minutes of pure torture."  
  
"Torture? Really..." Phoebe heard him yawn. "Interesting..."  
  
"Are you really that tired?"  
  
He mumbled a, "Yeah.. I was sleeping..."  
  
"I'm gonna come over. Slip a key under your welcome mat so that I can get in and not have to wake you."  
  
"K. See you in the morning." He yawned before saying, "I love you. Night." He hung up and Phoebe grabbed her jacket and Piper's car keys, seeing as how she wouldn't be needing them first thing in the morning. She scribbled a quick note that said she was going to Cole's, and would be back in the morning before taking off.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Phoebe arrived at Cole's about a half hour later. Just as Cole said he would, he had put a key underneath the welcome mat for her. She picked it up with just as much energy as she had before she left. Quietly, she turned the key and entered the apartment, leaving the key on the side table that was near her. She stripped off her jacket and left it on the couch as she passed it on her way to his room. Soon to be their room. She took off her shoes and climbed onto the bed, snaking her way under his arm so that that she was leaning against him. She soon felt lips on her cheek, and she knew that Cole was up.  
  
"Hey, beautiful."  
  
"Hi. Sorry... Didn't mean to wake you."  
  
"That's ok. I wanted to be up when you got here, anyway. Feel any better?"  
  
"Much. I can sleep now."  
  
"That's good..." He could see her eyes start to close and allowed himself to sleep, also. Both were much happier with the other being there...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sun shined through the window and hit Phoebe's eyes at about ten-thirty the next morning. She hadn't even opened them before she knew that Cole was already up. He was probably watching her sleep, waiting for her to be up, too. She kept them close even though she knew he knew she was up. It seemed to be a game that they played, he pretending to sleep. It never lasted long because he always started kissing her shoulder or tickling her, making her smile.  
  
"Get up..", he said playfully, smile upon his lips. "It's time for you to go back home."  
  
"I know.. But I'm so comfortable! I don't ever wanna get up.."  
  
"Well, when you move in here, you can. But your sisters are looking for you. So you have to go."  
  
"I still don't wanna... But I guess I should."  
  
"Yeah." He kissed her lightly on the lips. They hovered above her lips for a few seconds before he got off of her. "Time for you to go... I'll follow you home so we can hang out at the manor."  
  
"K." She got up and started putting on her shoes, leaving the room to find the rest of her stuff. She started shouting to Cole. "Hey, have any idea when I should start packing my stuff?"  
  
"Depends... We should talk with your sisters.. See if they want us to do this anytime soon. I mean, with the Source out there and everything... You should be really careful about this. I don't want you getting hurt."  
  
"Some things never change...", she whispered to herself.  
  
"What's that?", he shouted from the bathroom.  
  
"I said that some things never change... You've always looked out for me and so.. Yeah."  
  
"But you're happy about that, right?"  
  
"Of course!" She finished tying her shoes and shouted, "Ready!"  
  
"K. I'll be out soon!"  
  
Cole joined Phoebe and they kissed one final time before heading out...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Cole! Hi! It's nice to see you, even though I saw you just the other day!", Prue said half seriously as she picked up the living room. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I have the day off. So me and Phoebe are gonna hang out.. I also thought that we might talk about the whole moving in together thing."  
  
"We as in you, me, Piper, and Phoebe? Why would we need to do that?"  
  
"Because this will affect your way of living. I mean, both normal and supernatural alike. Phoebe won't be around all the time. She'll be here a lot, sure. But what if you get attacked and you need her?"  
  
"They way I see it, it's not that much of a difference. She practically lives there already. Now she'll just be over there more. I think that Piper is over-reacting just a little on this one."  
"No, I think that I am reacting just enough. Prue, we are so close to vanquishing the Source. What if he is planning a major attack right now, and it just so happens that he carries through when Phoebe isn't here? This is going to make us so much weaker, and-"  
  
"Ugh, what are we arguing about?", someone suddenly said. Piper through her hands up in the direction of the voice and blew up a pot.  
  
"LEO!", she yelled. "Why did you do that?"  
  
"Come downstairs, I don't know."  
  
She glared at him and then bent down to start picking up the broken peices, Phoebe joing her. "We were just TALKING about Phoebe moving out. I'm not so sure I think that it's a good idea, while Prue is sitting on the sidelines cheering for this to happen."  
  
"Why shouldn't they move in together? They already spend every minute of every day with each other. Why not let them do that?"  
  
"Well, you certainly miss a lot when you go away for a couple days, don't ya?", Piper asked sarcastically.  
  
"Ugh, look. If you guys want to talk about this, I have a break at noon and I'll be at the Golden Gate State Park. We can have a picnic lunch and talk about it then. See you guys later!", Prue said quickly as she grabbed her jacket and camera equipment. "Love ya guys!", she shouted as she slammed the door shut.  
  
"I'll go start packing the picnic lunch. Phoebe, can you..."  
  
"Sure, hunny. You go do whatever it is that you do in that kitchen." Cole leaned down to help Phoebe out and Leo headed to the kitchen to talk with Piper. "Soo.. In for a picnic?"  
  
"If it's to talk about this, then yeah." Phoebe looked at him strangly. "Kidding. I love hanging out with your sisters. You know I do."  
  
"Yeah.. I love you so much."  
  
"I know. And I love you, too."  
  
She smiled at him and then started to concentrate on picking the peices up again. "So.."  
  
"So?", Cole repeated.  
  
"I think that this is the first time ever that we haven't had something to say to each other."  
  
"Oh, that's not true.. It probably happened when we were teenagers."  
  
"Ugh!", Phoebe said as she smiled. "Cole?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"When you think of us... What do you think about? I mean, do you think about how perfect we are for each other, do you think about the close future? What goes on in that beautiful head of yours?"  
  
"I think about... the future. And us getting married.", he quickly mumbled so that Phoebe couldn't hear him.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"I think about marrrying you.", Cole said, aloud this time.  
  
"Ugh, Cole. I'm not the marrying type! I, I.."  
"I know. You don't want to get married. Why do you think I mumbled it?"  
  
"Good point." Phoebe continued to pick up the broken glass, suddenly uncomfortable.  
  
"Oh don't be like that.", Cole suddenly said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean like that. You're uncomfortable around me because of what I think about us. Don't be like that. I'm not about to propose to you, so don't be like that!"  
  
Phoebe took the broken peices that Cole had collected, and left the room to throw them away. She saw Piper and Leo making out, so she cleared her throat as she entered the kitchen. "Hey. Almost done?"  
  
"No.. Not even close. And you knew that!"  
  
"Sorry, Piper. Couldn't resist. Hey, Leo? You think you can go talk to Cole and hang out with him?"  
  
"You want to talk to Piper alone?"  
  
"Very good assumption." She smiled at him as kissed Piper goodbye. "Thanks!"  
  
"Ok, now what are we talking about?", Piper asked as she started to make some sandwhichs. "Cole likes turkey, right?"  
  
"Yeah. With cheese, pickles, olives, and a wedding on the side."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah. I asked him what he thought about when he thinks about us, and he said marriage. Then he yelled at me about not being like that, because I was uncomfortable around him with the knew knowledge."  
  
"Well, it's understandable. When Leo started talking about us marrying I was a little frightened. I think that every woman is."  
  
"But I am, like, ten times worse. Because I never thought that I would fall so much in love with one guy. Just that is scary to me. But then thinking about spending the rest of my life with him, being there for only one person, it's seems so... unatural to me. I would never have thought that I would be getting married when I grow up, and now he's mad at me for acting the way that I did."  
  
"Hunny, he didn't propose, he didn't ask you to give up everything to become 'Mrs. Cole Turner'. All he said was that he would like to be with you like that one day."  
  
"So you think that I shouldn't have freaked like that?"  
  
"No. I think that you definiatly had a reason to act like that, but you know... I think that he should have been a little more understanding towards you. But I also think that you shouldn't have been so surprised by his answer. Cole is a pretty committed guy." She finished making his sandwhich and wrapped it in celephane. (?) She grabbed the stuff to make Prue's sandwhich next.  
  
"So... I think that I am going to talk with Cole."  
  
"Ok.", Piper said as if she was expecting it. "Send Leo in here."  
  
"K."  
  
Phoebe was walking by the phone when it rang. "Spookular.", she said before picking it up. "Hello?" Then her face turned sour. "What? Where? How? Oh my god... We're coming right now!"  
  
"Who was that? Friend of yours?"  
  
"Prue's been seriously hurt. She's in the hospital. Darryl says that it was because of a demon."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hi, we're looking for Prue Halliwell. She's-"  
  
"She's in room 203. You can go in now. The doctor will be with you soon." She smiled at the group and then noticed Cole, who was just standing around while Leo was comforting Piper. "It's immediate family only."  
  
"He is family.", Phoebe said. "And so is Darryl Morris. If he gets here, let him in. Please."  
  
"When I say immediate family, I mean by blood. Not symbolically."  
  
"Yes. I know. We have known Darryl and Cole both for a very long time. They have always been here for us, and they always will be. Cole and I are to be married. Darryl is considered our brother. So therefore, you will let him in." Cole stared at Phoebe, not sure if he heard or understood her. Piper and Leo started gaping at her, too. "What?", she asked as they got in the room. "It got her to let them in, didn't it?"  
  
"Oh.", Cole sighed.  
  
"Cole! You haven't even asked me to marry you! In fact, if I remember correctly, I was the one who brought up our future. So don't even look at me like that!"  
  
"You? You were the one who- Oh my god!", Piper said as she saw Prue. She ran to her side immediatly. "Oh my god, Prue? Prue! Come on! Wake up, wake up! Come on.." She turned around to face her husband, Prue still in her arms. "Leo! Heal her!"  
  
Leo ran to her side, not caring if someone exposed them as witches. He ran his hands over her, trying to make his healing power work. He looked at Piper and tried again. He tried once more before he heard a flat beeping noise. "Oh my god."  
  
"What?", Piper asked.  
  
"She's dead."  
  
"What?! NO!", Piper and Phoebe said in unision. "No, Leo. Try again!", his wife ordered.  
  
"Piper, listen. She's dead." That was when the doctors came rushing in to do something, but the others knew that it was useless. If Leo couldn't revive her, then no one could...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Here you go." Cole said as he handed Phoebe a glass of water. She sat on his couch with a blanket over her lap. "Feelin' any better?"  
  
She shook her head slowly, too tired from sleepless nights. "No.", she whispered. She had whispered every word she spoke, when she did, since Prue's death. Her funeral wasn't for a week, and her and Piper had tried everything they could to bring Prue back. Those spells were the only time she went back home. She probably shouldn't have: she should have stayed home and comforted Piper, or mourned with her. But she hid from her house at Cole's, as if she could stop the pain from hitting her. "I feel horrible."  
  
"You should go back to see Piper. She needs you right now."  
  
"I guess this means that I won't be moving in."  
  
"No. It's a really bad time for you to move in here. I wouldn't want you to at a time like this."  
  
"So why don't you move into the Manor? I don't think that I could face living there without you.."  
  
"If it's what you want.."  
  
"It is."  
  
"And if it's ok with Piper..."  
  
"I'm sure it'll be."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"So then you'll do it?"  
  
Cole nodded. He then sat next to Phoebe and held her tight. She started to cry again, and he held her close. Somehow, everything would be ok. Somehow, everything was always ok... 


End file.
